Occupation Proclamation
by PrincessSaphire1
Summary: The hikaris try to teach the yamis about technolgy until they discover 3 lists... and Malik desides to go through with them... and.. Bakura listens to poetry? O_O ya.. chapter 3 up!!
1. So the terror begins

Occupation Proclamation

Disclaimer: DUN OWN YUGIOH!

Saphire: ok this was a RANDOM idea that popped into my head ^^;;

Malik: like all your ideas are…..

Saphire: shut up -_-* anyway this is just a LITTLE strange…… ya anyway! Here ya go ^^!  


*****

The 3 hikaris and their yamis were walking down the sidewalk one day. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, where trying to show the yamis a thing or two about modern conveniences Key word, trying. 

"So what is that thing?", Yami Malik stated bluntly pointing at a neon sign above a hair salon. Yet in the process hitting Bakura in the face.

"Watch where your moving damn it!" Shouted back a furious Bakura.  
  
The three hikaris just sighed and walking into a store as the yamis, now that Yami was in on the dispute, began to argue what it could be. 

"This is going to be harder than we thought" Ryou sighed. Right at that moment though, the store door blew open and 3 sheets of paper magically flew into each of their hands. The three just stared at each other and read the titles of the papers.

"'Fun objects to see how your insane yami reacts to it' That's a strange title…" Yugi just stared at the paper examining it.

A small grin grew over Malik's face as he read over the list. " this gives me an idea…"

"What?" Both Ryou and Yugi asked simultaneously.

" Why don't we test this list out… who knows? It could be fun." Malik said, a devilish grin working its way across his mouth.

" Wow, good plan, one problem… HOW WE GONNA PULL IT OFF WITHOUT GETTING KILLED?" 

Yugi and Malik just stared at Ryou, much in a state of shock by his sudden outburst. " You know your Yami is really starting to wear off on you Ryou." Malik said.

"Yeah I know… he's started making me watch Monday night wrestling with him… but in exchange he get to come with me to the tea house for Thursday night poem readings. He's actually quite fond of some." Bakura said, smiling toward the end.

Once again, Malik and Yugi stared strangely at Ryou and exchanged glances, silently agreeing this was getting quite strange.

Yugi decided this was a good time to break the silence that was building, "sooo… any ideas how we can pull it off?" Yugi gave a slight chuckle while fiddling with the collar on his neck.

" oh I got a plan… " Malik said, his grin still growing, "I have a plan… come here.." The three lights all gathered in a huddle as Malik passed out his plan. 

Meanwhile, during this whole time, the yamis were still arguing.   


" It a lamp!"

"It's not a lamp you baka! It obviously a ……new type of…. Candy machine!"

"Candy machine?" Yami Malik and Yami said together, giving Bakura odd looks.

"What? I was out of ideas."

"……….." The three yamis glanced at each other, up at the sign, then back at each other again and then… "SUGAR!!!!!!!" The yamis then all leapt for the sign as the hikaris emerged from the store with a plan.

"Sugar???!!" Yugi shouted as he looked up at the yamis who were now pounding at the sign. 

"How did we get stuck with them?" Ryou questioned shaking his head. Malik just stared and shouted, "You three know that's a sign right?"

"………..oh" The yamis just glanced around and got off the sign. They all watched as the poor sign dangled from its bolts and crashed to the sidewalk. The six then took off at top speed, the hikaris with heavy sweat drops on their heads.

Yugi then whispered to Malik about the plan. Malik's evil grin returned again as he slowed his pace to a walk just as they reached the Turtle Game Shop. "say… why don't you three wait in the shop here. Me and the others still have some stuff to get." 

"We do?" Yugi the jabbed Ryou in the stomach, " Oh! Yes yes we do!" Yugi and Malik sweat dropped, then turning their attention back to the yamis. " So what do you say?"

"it's a snake chamber!"

"NO no! It's a fossilized lizard!

"Where do you get that? it's a giant pencil!"  
  
"A Snake I tell you! S-N-A-K-E!!!"

Malik sweat dropped and lowed his head, " I'll take that as a … YES!!" the three lights then shoved their counterparts into the shop and locked the door before they could further protest. 

"…..So now what?" Yugi asked, looking up at Malik.

"We let the fun begin… MUHAHAHAHA!" Malik cackled as his evil grin came back again.

"He is really starting to freak me out." Ryou stated as the three walked around back and placed the first item on the list through the window… a power saw.

*****

Malik: A POWERSAW?

Saphire: heh ^^;; ok ok it supposed to be fun to see how they react!

Malik: O_O but really… A POWERSAW?

Saphire: obviously you haven't read the rest of the list…

Malik: *skims down the list* HOLY CRAP H- *Yamina promptly clamps some tape over his mouth*

Saphire: Thank you, good Kirby.

Yamina: ^_^

Saphire: Now don't give away the rest of the story!  
  
Malik: O_O

Saphire: that all for chappie one!! What will happen? Will the Yamis survive what is in store for them? Ooooo and a challenge! I dare you reviewers to try and guess what the Yamis where trying to discover by the game shop, here's a hint, it isn't living ~_^! Little tough but I think you can manage! Anyway all for now! AND DON'T FORGOT TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Yamina: *floats by with a sign that says 'REVIEW! And don't forget to send in your list ideas ^_^!'*

Everyone: BYEBYE!! ^_________________________^


	2. The poor kitchen

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: MINE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: no it's not…

Saphire: shut up -_-

Disclaimer: not mine ;_;

Saphire: wow… I got 2 reviews O_O… ok that's not much but I'm sure more people read this and were just too lazy to review it. Ok since no one answered my challenge I'll just tell you what it was anyway. The answer was: A street light! Heh ^^ ok maybe that was a little too hard. Ya anyway… feels good to be writing humor again. I haven't been updating A day of randomness because, well 1) Myloko just signed off aim 2 minutes before I got it back from my mom *smashes a random vase* and 2) Meh lazy ^^;; ya anyway now on with this story!

*****

The yamis just stared at the door, too stunned by what had just happened. Why had their hikaris shoved them in there. The three very puzzled yamis just looked around until finally Bakura spoke up. "Maybe we should try the door.."

Yami then stomped over to the door and twisted the door knob only to come to the conclusion… it was locked. A sweat drop appeared on Yami's head as he realized he was now locked in Yugi's house with two of the people he would least like to share his time with. Bakura was about to ask why Yami had not opened the door yet, when a crash was heard coming from the kitchen. The Yamis once again glanced at each other and then at the kitchen door.

"What was that?"

"I don't know idiot. I don't have telepathy."

"You act like you do."

"Well if your so brave pharaoh why not investigate yourself?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is mister-high-and-mighty!"

"Oooooo…. Shiny…." Bakura and Yami instantly stopped arguing and glanced over at Yami Malik, only to find he wasn't there. "What does this do……." The two yamis looked at each other and then dashed into the kitchen to find Yami Malik examining a strange object sitting under the kitchen window. The yamis gathered around it as the sun light shifted, causing a flash of light to reflect off its metal surface… or at least what they thought was metal.

"what is it…" Bakura gawked at it. Yami cocked an eyebrow as the Egyptian tomb robber began to go into a trance while looking at it. He could see why though. Of course he would be the kind who would drool over a large, sharp, hunk of metal with… a chain on it? Yami continued to ponder until he noticed…

" Could you not do that.."

"Do what pharaoh?" Bakura glared at Yami at the idea of his trance being interrupted.

" Could stop drooling on Yugi's kitchen floor, it's just nasty…"

Bakura looked down to notice a small pond had now grown at his feet and Yami Malik was trying to wring it out of his cape. "Oops.. " Bakura then quickly wiped away the saliva on his chin and went back to gazing at the object.

After about five minutes of silence, Yami's knees were beginning to ache from crouching down to see the object so he decided to break the silence. " So what is it?" Again the yamis were overcome by a wave of silence. Out side the window the hikaris sweat dropped at the situation inside.

"So how long till this gets interesting?" Ryou asked. Yugi was laying on the ground asleep, mostly out of boredom, but also because he was too short to see in and didn't really bother. Malik sighed as the he serious considered going to sleep.

"Maybe we should see what it does?" Finally! Yami Malik had finally said the statement Malik had been waiting to hear. He quickly nudged Ryou on the shoulder, who was now about to fall off the window sill in a deep slumber. 

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Have a look." Malik nodded his head toward the window. Ryou gazed in and almost choked on air. Yugi then sat up at Ryou's sudden alarm and hopped on two soap boxes to gaze in the window.

The yamis were unaware of the danger they were in as they began tugging at the cords and pressing the buttons on the power saw. Ryou covered his eyes, not wanting to see, and just at that moment… Yami Malik tugged the power chain… hard.

The power saw revved up and began spinning at its max speed. The yamis panicked as the object came to life, but only to begin tearing up the kitchen, with Yami Malik still holding onto the cord. It revved all around the kitchen reeking havoc as it began to drill through the cabinets. 

"MOVE!!! MAKE WAY FOR THE PHARAOH!" Yami pushed Bakura out of his way and dived into the clothes hamper, while hugging a sheet and praying to Ra. Unfortunately for Bakura, the power saw chose to zoom right past him and a frantic Yami Malik grabbed onto Bakura's shirt in an attempt to slow it down. 

"LEMME GO!!" Bakura screamed a girly shriek as his shirt got caught in the gears of the saw. It dragged the two yamis through the kitchen sink, splitting it in two. The saw continued its path right by the hamper leaving Yami standing there in a tutu and a woman's dress suit. The saw then passed by again with Yami now clad in a clown suit holding some popped balloons. The two yamis screamed as the power saw took a sharp right and… 

"BAM!!"

The saw had run into the gas pipe.

Yugi could only gaze in horror at the scene that was now his kitchen. Malik and Ryou had to grab a crow bar to get him away from the window. They grabbed Yugi's frozen form and ran like hell as….

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Yami just gazed at the large hole that now made up one half of Yugi's house. He coughed up some ash and then plopped onto the floor anime style only to say one thing. "Yugi is going to kill me."

Yami Malik and a VERY scorched Bakura sat up out the pile of ashes that used to be Yugi's stove. The three yamis then very slowly walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch, each too shocked or stunned too move.

Ryou and Malik left a stunned-stone Yugi under a tree and crept back to the house. Malik peered into the den window and smirked. He motioned to Ryou to help him with the next item on the list. Ryou almost fell over laughing when he saw it. The two grinned as the hauled the item and chucked through the den window…

… a chemistry set.

*****  


Saphire: TA DA ^__^! Chappie 2 complete!

Malik: O_O this is going to be scary….

Yugi: MY KITCHEN ;_;

Saphire: don't worry… I'll just round up a few goons to fix it later ~_^

Yugi: ok…

Saphire: Well that's all for chapter 2! Will Yugi's house survive the rest of the list? Can the Yamis survive the list? Who sent the list anyway? Does this story actually have a plot? Scary O_O;; anyway all for now ^_^! Plz review and send in list ideas as well as donations to help rebuild Yugi's kitchen! 

Yamina: *floats by with the sign that reads "Read and review or the yamis will be used in your kitchen!"  


Saphire: O_O

Everyone: BYEBYE! ^__________________________________^


	3. Nitro Glycerin is fuuuuuuuuuuun

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BLAH DUN OWN IT!

Saphire: @_@

Yugi: what's wrong with her?

Malik: upset stomach.

Saphire: …….must … not … barf @_@

Yugi: O_O

Malik: that's what you get for eating a brownies and two hot dog buns and some chicken and 2 sodas all in a 30 minute time limit

Saphire: I didn't eat dinner I was hungry……… @_@ *lays on the floor and groans* paaaaaaaaaain *sips some soda*

Malik: that's just going to make it worse

Saphire: shut up , ok this chapter may suck cause my stomach hurts so bad I think I'm going to barf but I'll try to type it anyway @_@; *burps a little but abruptly stops in the middle* oh man……*lays on the floor and whimpers*

Malik: ya……

Saphire: @_@ *runs off*

~Next day~  


Saphire: I back ^_^

Malik: feel better?

Saphire: ya just a head ache now! Ok enough of that! On with chapter 3!!!

*****

The yamis heard a thud across the room near the window. The three had decided not to investigate but curiosity got the better of them. Yami and Yami Malik slumped off the couch and over to the object that had dropped in through the window. Bakura continued to just lay there, still quite scorched from the last incident. Yami began to examine it then stopped. The last experience told him maybe it was better to leave it alone. Yami Malik, on the other hand, didn't have this common since.

"It looks just like a plain old box to me." Yami Malik said, while picking up the box and turning over in his hands. He ran his hand across the letter on the front and sighed. Man he wished he could read English. (A/N: I dun care if they Japanese) 

"It does, but then again we don't know what's inside." Yami said while a worried look crossed his face as Yami Malik continued flipping the box around. Bakura just watched with a slightly amused expression on his face. Wincing, he got up to try and find some iodine in Yugi's medicine cabinet.

"Lets see…" Yami Malik pulled out the knife of the millennium rod and sliced down one of the sides of the box. Yami watched intently and Yami Malik peered into the box and then began dumping its contents onto the carpet. The two yamis each gained a puzzled expression. Bottles with strange liquids, beakers, and burners where spread out before them. 

Bakura then chose that moment to come back in the room. He gave a quizzing look at the others as he continued to wrap some gauze he had found around his burns. He walked up to them and then joined in the group stare.

"So what is it?" The tomb robber asked, finally covering the last of his burns. Yami Malik looked up at him and snickered. " What's so funny!!?" Yami Malik just continued to snicker and Yami gave a smug chuckle. "WELL??"

"You Look Like a …… MUMMY!" Yami Malik was now doubled over in laughter, getting a little tangled in his cape. Bakura looked at himself and realized that he had gone just a little over board on the bandaging. Now wonder it had been so hard to walk back. 

Bakura hurriedly tossed off the extra bandage and tried to do some thing to divert attention from himself. " So are we going to find out what it is or what?" Yami nodded but Yami Malik had gotten himself further caught up in his cape. 

Yami and Bakura sweat dropped as Yami Malik continued to fidget around until he bounced up in the air, and broke himself free, only to fall flat on his stomach. His cape the quietly floated down onto his head and finished his act with a little, " Ta da!" 

"Enough fooling around, are we going to see what it is or what?" Bakura's impatience was quite clear with the situation. Yami went over and scooped up one of the bottles of potion that laid dormant on the floor. He twirled it around in his hands, only furthering the impatience of Bakura.

"GIMME THAT DAMN IT!" Before Yami could stop him, Bakura had the potion in his hands. He popped open the top and chugged down the potion. The other two yamis just gazed at him as he gulped the last bit down and smiled triumphantly.

Back out side the window, Malik and Ryou where watching the whole thing. 

"Did my yami just chug down a bottle of nitro glycerin?" Panic was now stricken over poor Ryou's face. Malik started strait through the window, a little in disbelief.

" I hate to say it but I think he did." Ryou then began to tremble and stutter franticly. Malik raised an eye brow at him (A/N: That is actually a lot of fun to do! I can actually raise one eye brow and lower the other and I have fun freaking people out like that cause I can wiggle the raised one up and down ^_^!) and went back to watching the yamis.

Yami stared at the insane tomb robber, looking almost disgusted at him, "Why the hell did you drink that? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Bakura pondered over this for a minute… then his tomb robber instincts came in and he went quite pale. He looked down at the now empty potion bottle and gulped. He just prayed to Ra that had not been any type of poison in there.

Yami Malik was the first to recover and began to play with the beakers. Yami was too busy watching Bakura freak over what he had just done to see what the other yami was up to. Yami Malik continued playing around, dumping the contents of many unknown contents into the beakers and watching them bubble over. 

He then chose that time to remember that while he had been pulled through the cabinet by the power saw he had picked up something in his pocket. He pulled it out. Vinegar. He placed the little beaker of what he already had on a burner and turned it on. Just as he was about to add his final ingredient, Bakura happened to glance over, " …I mean I could blow up or worse…" Bakura instantly stopped his ranting as his eyes grew wide. "MALIK!" Yami glanced over to be filled with a look of horror and before anyone could say anything more…

… Yami Malik dropped the whole bottle of vinegar in the beaker.

A loud explosion was heard all through out the neighborhood as the chemicals combined. The two hikaris who had been watching the whole time were violently thrown back from the window as the explosion sent glass flying every where and the entire side of Yugi's house on fire. A very dazed Ryou and Malik sat up holding their heads as they saw the huge fire before them.

By this time, Yugi had been tossed out of his frozen state and was now running up to the others with a look of great horror in his eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted franticly as Ryou and Malik exchanged glances. Yugi was about to burst into tears when all of a sudden, the fire went out. 

The three very confused teenagers watched as their counter parts came out of the smoke. Each of them where greatly covered in ash and Yami was holding a fire extinguisher. "Oh yeah… I forgot!" Ryou and Yugi looked at Malik curiously. " I forgot I had put in the next item already… a fire extinguisher." He gave a forced chuckle as Yugi and Ryou each did an anime fall.

Bakura was the first of the yamis to reach the others and then gave them a puzzled look. "I thought you all had something to do?" The three sweat dropped until Ryou came up with an excuse. 

"Oh! We still do! We just uh… came back here when we heard… the explosion?" A feeling of the fact they were so busted came over them, yet to their surprise, " oh… well you should go finish now."

They had fallen for it? None of them could believe their ears. Yugi was the next to speak, " Yeah, we do, so why don't you three stay at… MALIK'S HOUSE, until we are done" Yugi put extra emphasis on the Malik's name. The blonde Egyptian knew this was coming. The only thing that troubled him was what would Isis think? He pulled out the list and glanced at the next object. His mouth dropped open.

…a go-cart.

*****

Saphire: wow longest chapter yet!! O_O

Malik: ya…..

Saphire: oh! And Robin-Chan sends up some boards and nails to fix Yugi's house!

Malik: and her Yami sends us…… a mop O_O

Yami Malik: oooooooo mop… 

Malik: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Saphire: O_O… ok anyway thanks for the reviews! I know lots off ppl read this that didn't review… ( I can name some one I personally know (SAVANNAH -_-)) but plz review now!! PLEASE!! Also all flames will be used to further roast Yugi's house

Yugi: O_O

Saphire: now… *puts on construction hat* well all for now. We have some building to do! Common boys!

Yugi, Malik, Yami , Yami Malik: *all follow with boards and nails*

Yamina: *floats bye with the sign: "No repair without R&R ^_^!"*

Everyone: BYEBYE ^__________________________________^

|

|

|

|

|

V PRETTY BUTTON!!!


	4. Magical Misfortunes?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *sign pops up saying: 'I don't own anything!!'*

Malik: wake up…

Saphire: zzz……

Malik: wake Up…

Saphire: zzz……

Malik: … WAKE UP DAMN IT!!!

Saphire: O_O GAH!! *falls over* what… -_-

Malik: you have to write now!!! … DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!

Saphire: why not?

Malik: YOU HAVE ALREADY SLEPT OVER 11 HOURS TODAY ALONE! AND YOU'RE STILL SLEEPY???

Saphire: … ya… zzzz…..

Malik: … urge… to … kill… rising… 

Saphire: zzzz…..

Ryou: Why is she so sleepy?

Yugi: dunno… she been like this all day.

Malik:…. THAT'S IT! *grabs Saphire and shakes her* WAKE UP!!!

Saphire: Ok… OK!!!! But… Could.. You…. Please…. Stop…. Shaking… me @_@

Malik: Fine.. *drops Saphire to the floor*

Saphire: oof x_x. That wasn't nice ¬_¬ *chucks a cheese nip at him* *yawns* ok… I guess this story isn't going to write it's self. Sorry about the delay in updates. My algebra project is finally in *YAY!!* even though I think I screwed up on it… *sweat drop* anyway… Welcome to chapter 4 !

Malik: no one cares!! Just get on with the story before you fall asleep again… or worse THEY do!!!

Saphire: Shut up… *chucks another cheese nip at him* 

Malik: *eats it* mmmmmmm yummy ^_^

Saphire: fah…… start the story -_-;

***blah***

Much to Malik's relief did they find that Isis had gone back to the museum to work on her latest exhibit. With that out of the way, the three lights quickly ushered the darks into the house and locked the door behind them. Letting out a sigh of peace, Malik and Ryou both slid down onto the ground still leaning against the door, only to find a pissed off Yugi staring at them. Malik glanced at him nervously while Ryou cowered in fear.

"Well… now that my house is in ruins now what do we do?" Yugi glared at the others, agitation very apparent on his face. Malik actually took the question seriously and leaned his head to the side in thought. Ryou suddenly took that moment to realize that the crack in the ground was very interesting. Yugi's expression turned to a sigh. 

Ryou looked up at Yugi and twisted his face into an expression of guilt. "Well…there is always a bright side to this…" Malik and Yugi looked at him, waiting upon his answer. Ryou had a feeling his response was going to end him up in the medical ward but he tempted it. "Um… it would always make a nice fish story?" Ryou mentally slapped himself, not only at the stupidness of his statement, but that the situation had nothing to do with fish at all.

Yugi just kind of stood there blinking at what he had said, trying to make any sense of it. At this point Malik got bored and decided to skim down the list some more. One object not to far down caught his eye and tempted his rather demented mind to try it. Without further a moment wasted, he took off around the back of the house, the others looking at him curiously. 

Back in the house, the darks were trying to pass the time. Yami Malik thought it would be fun to try out what he thought was shampoo on Yami's hair…only to be corrected that it was jell-o by the tomb robber. Yami was now fairly ticked off but for the sake of Malik's house he chose to keep his cool as he sat I a corner with jell-o firmly wiggling in his hair.

The other two spirits where roaming around somewhere, not to which was any of Yami's concern at the moment. He just wanted Yugi to get back as soon as possible. A sigh escaped his lips as he faintly noticed some movement behind the couch. His instincts said 'Run damn it!!' but the spirit thought better of them… thought.

"Fire!!" Yami looked up only in time to see… the on coming water balloon as it splashed into his lap. The startled spirit yelped as another mass of balloons flew his way. Over turning his chair and grabbing a near by bowl, which he shoved on his head, he ducked down as the watery missiles hit their target. The tomb robber and thief smirked in victory and they charged toward the cowering pharaoh and stood above him.

"Who is high and mighty now?" Yami looked up at the other two spirits when he noticed he was currently cowering before Bakura… a position he wasn't really fond of. He immediately picked himself up off the floor and gave Bakura a death glare rivaling that of Kaiba's. Before Bakura could begin to insult Yami, a loud crash was heard from the back room. 

Malik dashed back around the front as fast as he could. He didn't expect the package to make _that _much noise when it dropped through the window… and onto a glass figurine. The Egyptian rounded the front to find Yugi and Ryou looking up at him from a game of go fish they had started on the lawn. Malik quickly sat down as a smirk of triumph crossed his face. 

"What did you give them now?" Ryou didn't even look up from his cards as Malik sighed. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish…" Malik rung his hands nervously at thought of what the yamis where up to now. He was just hoping in the back of his mind they couldn't get into too much trouble with a fortune telling gum ball machine… then again… you never know…

Desperate to get out of his situation, Yami took off toward the crash in an instant, the other two spirits on his heels. Yami stared strangely at the knew object. He could tell the other spirits were confused as well. Walking closer to the contraption, he picked it up and slowly began to inspect it over. 

"So… what is it?" Bakura was becoming somewhat impatient with the silence. The object did strike his curiosity though. A strange, clear dome filled with little round spheres of different colors inside with a metal underside. What struck the tomb robber though was the lever on the side of the object. He found it quite tempting as Yami continued to turn it over in his hands. 

"I think I know…" Yami and Bakura both turned to glance at the other dark. "I mean… I think I've scene something like that… Yah! I remember! It's like one of those glass balls with all the water in it and when you shake it up the little village inside is plummeted with snow!" Yami looked from the spirit and too the object.

"But this one has no snow… or a village." They stood there in thought for a minute when Bakura piped up.

"Maybe they get rained on with those large spheres?" Yami shook his head. "I think it is something else all together… these… round things… I think I saw Yugi and his friends eating them out of a machine similar to this one… should we eat them?" Yami Malik looked at the dome again. 

"…. so how do we get them out of there?" At this point Bakura had been ignoring the other two spirits and was now moving toward the ever more tempting lever. Before Yami could realize it, Bakura had his hand on the lever and gave it a good yank, breaking it off in the process. To the spirits horror, many little gumballs came pouring out of the opening in that bottom and spilled all over the floor drowning the darks.

While Yami and Bakura where hurriedly scrambling to get away from the little terrors, Yami Malik was gathering a quantity in his cape and looking them over. "Hey look!" The others paused from their struggles to look over at the insane thief. He held up and orange one of the balls and turned it over to reveal a message on it. Curiosity seeming to be a main trait in the yamis, the other two picked up others and discovered this as well. 

Being unable to read anything other than hieroglyphs, Yami Malik decided he would rather eat it. He stuffed the gumball into his mouth only to find it was quite… gummy? The spirit continued to stick more and more of the substance into his mouth, being completely unnoticed by the others. Yami, having learned some Japanese writing from Yugi, was trying to read the message. Quickly glancing up from the object in question he glanced over at Bakura. "I think it is some kind of message of the future."

"Really?" Bakura looked over at Yami questioning his reason. "Well I guess your right…" Bakura said, reading the little he could off the sphere he was holding. "Get this, 'You will have much misfortune in the next few minutes'" 

The pharaoh read off his own, "'Some one close to you is causing you the pain you have felt…' That's not a fortune…" Yami chucked it aside and picked up another. The two went through many fortunes, each getting weirder than the next. Bakura picked up a final one, noticing a pile rapidly depleting. "'You should really pay attention to others around you for it may be your own doom other wise… LOOK!'" a confused Yami wondered what it meant when it suddenly hit him.

Instantly the pharaoh turned to face the third spirit they had been ignoring for some time now. His face turned into a look of pure horror as he saw the sight before him…

*****

Malik: YOU STOP THERE!?

Saphire: *is too busy staring out the window and whimpering*

Malik: what?

Saphire: LOOK!! EVERYTHING IS IN ICE DAMN IT!!! AND THE POWER HAS BEEN OUT FOR ALMOST 14 HOURS!! I'M COLD!! AND ALL THE TREES ARE FALLING APART!!!!! *points to the MANY fallen trees outside*

Malik: oh… O_O well… the power is on now?

Saphire: DOES THAT MATTER?? OVER TWO MILLION PPL IN NORTH CAROLINA ARE WITHOUT POWER NOW ¬_¬!! Duke power said this was the worst they have ever had it!!!

Ryou: at least there is a bright side to this…

Saphire: mention fish in that sentence and you are dead 

Ryou: O_O well… you did get out of school today…

Saphire: ya… BUT LOOK AT ALL THE DAMAGE!! THE CARS ARE SOLID ICE!!! *rants*

Malik: um…. Please ignore her… but for all who don't know, a major ice storm hit NC and around the south last night and due to the heavy amounts of ice all the trees and plants have collapsed and splintered. *sighs* and guess who gets to help clean it up -_-; it's a mess around here and half of the neighborhood is under trees…

Saphire: I swear if I hear the city trucks backing up beep again I will scream

Truck: *beep, beep, beep, beep* 

Saphire: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts running around like a mad person*

Malik: O_O Stop!! *runs after*

Ryou: *sweat drop* well, sorry about the cut off chapter. This was supposed to be longer but with so much happening it got cut short -_-;. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter expected out within…. A while x_x *running and shouts can be heard in background with a few gun fire, some Egyptian curses, and a little girly scream* ahem… *sweat drop*

Yamina: *floats by with a sign that says: *R&R or Saphire will take time to get all the ice off the trees instead of write the next chappie ^_^*

Ryou: That's a long sign O_O

Yamina: Puyo ^_^


End file.
